Lamentation
by Lilium7904
Summary: Deux âmes doivent se retrouver, mais jamais, jamais on ne les laissera faire. Si le cycle est éternel, pourquoi essayerons-nous de le briser?
1. S’il n’y avait que des modèles

**Kannazuki no Miko**

_Lamentation_

_Les cris d'agonies des personnes lacérées_

…_par une arme mortelle jouent_

… _la musique d'un bal infernal._

**Chapitre un : S'il n'y avait que des modèles**

Gris. Pas noir ni blanc, mais _gris_. Car les opposés se complètent et forment un tout bien spécial. Car rien n'est aussi bien que ce qui est pire et rien n'est aussi pire que ce qui est bien. Vous ne comprenez pas tout? Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai mis du temps également. Tous ont leurs raisons, vous savez? La véritable folie n'existe pas, ce n'est que les valeurs qui changent. Ce monde est gris, il l'a été pendant longtemps et il le restera encore. Et j'en suis heureuse, vous imaginez ce qui pourrait advenir sinon?

Quel drôle de monde cela serait. Invivable, d'ailleurs. La vie n'a pas la moindre chance et si le hasard est en sa faveur, je serais plus d'avis qu'elle en soit détruite dans les trente secondes après qu'elle est percée.

Voici Himeko Kurusugawa; ai-je besoin de vous la présenter? Non. Sûrement pas. Laissons-la faire elle-même, après tout, c'est son histoire, pas la mienne.

-----

Je n'ai jamais cru en dieu. Au fond, tout au fond de moi, je me disais que…ce qu'on racontait de la religion, c'était autre chose. Je ne renie rien, non, j'ai bien fait ce que les autres me disaient de faire, toujours, mais moi… je sentais qu'on me surveillait, que quelque chose…quelqu'un avec la présence d'être qui était énorme et qu'il me surveillait, moi uniquement. Mako-chan m'a dit que c'était un peu égocentrique de me sentir comme ça. Vous savez, un dieu que pour nous? Mais…je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que ce que je ressens est vrai. Mes sens ne peuvent me tromper sur ce point.

Cela ne vous étonnera probablement pas si je vous dis que j'ai entamé ma dernière année à l'école de Mahoroba il y a de ça un mois. Oui, j'ai quinze ans, j'ai presque tout terminé et encore j'ignore ce que je pourrais bien faire. Autre que Mako-chan, il y a peu de personnes qui se sont intéressées à moi. J'ai perdu mes parents il y a de ça tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens plus de leur visage. C'est ma tante et mon oncle qui m'ont élevé. De toute manière parait-il que ma mère n'aurait pas été capable d'assumer cette responsabilité, un problème mental, je crois bien. Si elle n'est pas morte, elle doit bien être à l'asile. Mais qu'importe, je ne la connais pas et ma tante, la sœur de ma mère, se garde bien de m'en parler. C'est mieux ainsi vous ne croyez pas?

Aller, ce n'est rien.

Je parlais donc de Mahoroba. Oui. C'est plus stagnant de ce côté. Je reste avec Mako-chan. À comprendre ici que le verbe « rester » a plusieurs significations : je reste avec elle en résidence et je reste avec elle à l'école, n'ayant aucun autre ami. Je ne me sens pas seule, jamais. Mako-chan a suffisamment d'énergie pour dix. De quoi être comblée assez rapidement! Je participe en fait à beaucoup de choses : je suis présente à chaque entraînement de ma meilleure amie puis, je la félicite chaque fois qu'elle gagne!

Je ne suis pas bien différente des autres. Je dirais même que je suis identique à toutes les filles. Ce n'est pas ridicule de penser ainsi, nous sommes tous des bouts de chair enroulés autour de quelques os. Si on y pense bien. Des bouts de chair dotés de la capacité de penser et d'évaluer. Non. Je me trompe. J'ai quelque chose de différent. Quelque chose qui me fait un peu honte en y pensant bien. Et c'est Mako-chan elle-même qui me l'a fait remarquer, involontairement. Je me crois…en retard. Sur les autres filles. J'ai quinze ans, et elles, toutes, cours après les garçons les plus honorables, les trouvant tous beaux, à la mode, les vénérant. Et pas moi. J'agis comme ça, car leur manière me dégoûte. Pourquoi les comparer? Puis, un jour, vous comprendrez qu'ici c'est le zénith de ma stupidité, on m'a demandé en rendez-vous. Le garçon se nommait Oogami Souma, c'était un ami de Mako-chan, il était formidable, moi-même je le voyais clairement! C'est qu'il avait des fanclubs ce gars! Il est doué en tout, imaginer tous les sports, il était le numéro un. Toutes les filles rêvent d'un rendez-vous avec lui et tous les garçons le voudraient en mentor!

Et je l'ai refusé.

Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Je ne me sentais pas prête, faut croire. C'est ce que Mako-chan en a conclu après deux heures de « TU AS FAIT QUOIII?!? », je n'osais pas vraiment la contredire, vous comprendrez. Par contre, je dirais pour ma défense avant que vous commenciez à croire que j'ai un manque d'intérêt envers la vie et que ma stupidité est à un tel niveau qu'elle ne puisse encore augmenter, que j'en ai un, moi aussi, un modèle. Et le fait que ce modèle soit également le modèle de 2000 autres filles est un détail de moindre importance. Je la remarque souvent s'entraîner le matin lorsque je suis supposée encourager Mako-chan. Car c'est bien vers les heures d'aurores qu'elle arrive à être en paix. Et encore. Certains se positionnent dans les estrades pour l'observer. Au moins ils ne font pas tant de bruits. « Miya-sama est tellement populaire qu'elle reçoit des lettres d'amour et des demandes en mariages quasiment tous les jours et ça des deux sexes! Incroyable! » C'est ce que Mako-chan m'a dit d'elle la première fois qu'elle me surprit à avoir des lacunes dans mon rôle attribué à son entrainement. Et je n'en sais pas plus d'elle. J'aimerais, mais je n'oserais demander. J'aurais l'air de quoi de toute manière. D'une de ses fans qui me dégoûtent au plus au point? Non, non, je ne m'abaisserais pas à ce niveau, on ne m'y prendra jamais.

Je préfère encore mon petit rôle. Pourtant. Aller savoir comment. Comment et pourquoi. Mais. Mais. Je me sens reliée à elle. Je ne l'ai peut-être vu que je loin, mais c'est qu'elle m'émerveille depuis notre entrée à Mahoroba. C'est certain que raconter de cette manière, cette histoire parait loufoque…mais, c'est que… ça l'est. Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Qu'observer la même fille sur plusieurs années c'est ridicule et penser qu'un jour peut-être. Qu'un jour peut-être simplement. J'ai ce sentiment d'être une inconnue, une parmi tant d'autre. Bien moins qu'ordinaire, avec ses petites croyances personnelles qui ne mènent à rien. Je me sens bien, avec Mako-chan. Oui. Bien. Miya-sama…

Miya-sama dans toute sa splendeur. Il n'y a rien de mauvais qui puisse sortir de ce corps svelte et pourtant si fort, si fort, mais si gracieux en même temps, si gracieux et si sportif. Puis ses yeux, ses deux améthystes, comment ne pas fondre devant ce regard et ce petit sourire en coin. Un regard aussi doux, mais si puissant qu'il pourrait sans problème vous lacérer le corps, continuer son chemin dévastateur au travers de vos organes les plus vitaux pour terminer sa course dans votre âme et en percer tous les secrets et tout ça dans moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour cligner des yeux. Vous ne l'aurez même pas vu et elle saura tout de vous. Ou du moins…j'ai cette impression. Une impression d'un esprit analyste si performant qu'il en étonne la technologie même.

Se petit sentiment rigolo à chaque fois que je la vois, ce petit sentiment qui me fait espérer qu'elle me regarde, moi. Un sentiment qui voudrait me faire croire que toutes les pratiques qu'elle fait, c'est pour moi. Que si elle se peigne si bien et qu'elle brille si bien tous les jours c'est pour moi. Que si elle est si parfaite…c'est pour moi.

Quelle fan fini et égoïste suis-je!

Je me _répugne_, c'est définitif.

Je devrais peut-être parler de mes impressions à Mako-chan, après tout, elle a toujours été là pour moi. Elle m'a toujours accepté…elle ne me jugera pas. N'est-ce pas? Elle ne me comprendra peut-être pas, peut-être ou sûrement pas, mais elle m'écoutera. Puis, puis...bien. Après, oui, après…je me sentirai mieux. Puis…j'irais mieux.

N'est-ce pas?


	2. Si tout était définitif

**Chapitre deux : Si tout était définitif**

Les rêves, ils y en a des tonnes, vous en avez autant que moi. Parfois, on les apprécie et… parfois pas. Certaines fois ils ne sont pas voulus tandis que d'autres fois on ne s'en souvient pas et on le voudrait. Certaines personnes disent que nos rêves sont significatifs. Je ne peux prendre position, je n'en sais rien. Si c'est vrai, ou pas. Ce que je sais c'est que ceux qu'Himeko pouvait bien faire était très spéciale. Les rêves, c'est une partie de liberté, pour ceux qui savent ce que ce mot signifie, ils verront ici l'importance des rêves. Ce moment d'évasion, sans douleur, sans corps, sans sentiment nous transporte dans des univers où même le mot « univers » ne serait pas suffisamment grand pour décrire tout ce dont on pouvait y trouver. Les possibilités sont infinies et c'est entre autre pour cela qu'ils sont si fascinants.

Mais revenons au point d'intérêt, voulez-vous? Si Himeko a des rêves, j'imagine que tous ceux qui connaissent l'histoire savent ce que sont ces rêves. Eh bien, je le dis immédiatement pour ceux qui espèrent encore, l'histoire ne changera pas, mais elle sera bel et bien différente de tout ce dont vous connaissez. Car, il faut bien dire que chaque histoire est unique. Car chaque vie est unique. Et comme je considère la vie comme étant une histoire et une histoire comme une vie, vous imaginez bien la suite…et comment celle d'Himeko sera longue et pénible. Et bien non, ça ne se terminera pas. Ça ne doit pas.

Je le redis encore une fois clairement : Ça ne se terminera _pas_.

-=-=-

J'ai fait un rêve étrange la nuit dernière. Je crois que c'est ma folie qui s'empare également de mon inconscience dans ses moments les plus vulnérables. J'ai rêvé à Miya-sama et c'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je me sens de plus en plus minime, si vous saviez. Du niveau de celles que j'abhorre. C'est comme si d'un rêve innocent je m'en sentirais sali, c'est beaucoup. Je délire, c'est ça. J'en ai trop parlé. Trop penser. Ça ne peut être réalisable dorénavant.

Je délire, oui, mais pas de ce que je pensais au départ. Je délire, car la situation n'est que parfaitement normal et je la tourne en quelque chose d'ignoble. On ne contrôle pas ses rêves et celui-ci…celui-ci. À quoi ai-je rêvé donc? Il y avait…Miya-sama…puis…hum…humm…

Bon, c'est inutile. Je ne m'en souviens plus. Foutue mémoire, pour une fois qu'il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant à se rappeler. Je fais ici référence à l'école, mais, détrompez-vous, je n'ai pas grand-chose contre. Je l'aime bien l'école, en fait, et les matières qu'on y étudie aussi…j'ai simplement un peu de difficultés avec certaines matières en particulier. Disons, pour faire court, que je suis définitivement nulle en mathématiques.

« Définitivement » j'aime ce mot, il me plait bien. Il est radical. Fort. Incassable. Tout le contraire de ce que je laisse paraitre et encore je me permets de l'utiliser, vous vous rendez compte? D'accord c'est con. J'approuve que parfois mes pensées tentent de m'échapper. Elles n'aiment pas trop être domptées, voyez-vous? Elles aiment la liberté, pouvoir tourner en rond aussi longtemps qu'elles le désirent pour bien se mélanger et ainsi créer un tout nouveau souvenir.

C'est sympathique parfois, vous devriez essayer ce jeu, une fois, on y devient rapidement accros.

Bon, passons, passons, pour reprendre sur un autre point, il y a pas trop longtemps de ça, Mako-chan me surprit avec le seul souvenir concret que j'ai de mon enfance et avec sa curiosité qui en surprendra toujours un, elle alla y mettre le nez à l'intérieur et m'obligea à tout lui raconter. C'était mon album photo, donc j'étais tout de même réticente à l'idée, mais c'est Mako-chan, je ne peux évidemment pas lui dire non (ça me tuera bien, un jour). Alors, je refermai l'album et l'ouvrai au tout début pour lui montrer des photos de moi bébé dans les bras de ma tante et mon oncle tout souriant à côté. Une photo de nos animaux domestiques, une autre photo de moi. Ça fait très narcissique tout ça, je vais arrêter l'énumération. Jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur la dernière photo qui, allez donc savoir pourquoi, me semblait assez récente.

Et je commençai à pleurer.

Quelque chose clochait dans tout cela. Cette photo n'avait pour ainsi dire absolument rien de spéciale. C'était moi, debout, dans un endroit couvert de rose rouge des plus magnifiques et qui malgré cela ne sonne me rappelle rien. Dans une position, bien, qui me semble plutôt inconfortable et pourtant j'y étais tout souriante. Comme si je n'y avais jamais été. Comme si je n'avais jamais pris cette photo. Comme si…

« On dirait qu'il manque quelqu'un sur la photo. » Pensa tout haut Mako-chan qui n'avait pas encore remarquée mes larmes. Et ce qui me frappa le plus c'était le fait qu'il me sembla qu'elle ait raison sur ce point. Normalement, pour être dans cette position, il faudrait une personne pour être confortable et apprécier pleinement le moment. Mais à quoi tout cela pouvait-il bien rimer? Ça n'avait absolument aucun sens et tout de même ça me semblait probable!

Incompréhensible, n'est-ce pas? J'en étais réellement choquée à ce moment.

Puis, devinez quoi? C'est Mako-chan qui trouva la réponse à sa propre affirmation, encore une fois. Je ne l'avais pas vu faire, mais apparemment qu'elle avait retiré la photo de l'album pour voir de plus près. Et c'est là que ce phénomène qui défit toutes les lois des coïncidences apparues jusqu'à ce jour : derrière la photo, il y avait quelque chose de coller.

Un bout de papier. Et un collier avec en pendentif la moitié d'un coquillage, une toute petite coquille St-Jacques rose, polit par la mer durant des années sans jamais se briser et retrouvé coller derrière une photo.

« C'est une chasse au trésor? » Demanda innocemment ma meilleure amie.

Le bout de papier, pour sa part, Mako-chan, m'en cacha la vu pendant un moment et c'est rapidement que j'y vis une adresse. Un collier, une adresse. Si on pensait rapidement on dirait que le collier appartient à la personne vivant à cette adresse. Assez simple. Et c'est ce que j'ai pensé. Et c'est probablement ce que Mako-chan pensa, aussi, ou du moins…avant qu'elle me donne une réplique qui me donna la chair de poule.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour mettre une photo truquée dans ton album? »

Alors là, j'hésitai. J'avoue, j'hésitai. Mais ça se voyait trop bien qu'il y ait quelque chose de caché là-dessous et son autre réplique ne fit simplement convaincre mes doutes. Mako-chan en était pour quelque chose, sinon, elle n'aurait pas faite cette tête. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas tant voulu fouiller dans mon album. Elle connait tellement de personnes que je n'ai jamais vu que je ne serais pas surprise qu'il en ait un dans le lot qui sache faire ça si bien. Bon, très bonne comédienne cette Mako-chan, maintenant, c'est si facile.

« Tu y iras, demain, n'est-ce pas, Himeko? L'adresse! Ohhh! …»

Vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Puis, c'est mon anniversaire le premier d'octobre, c'est bientôt.

« … Tu imagines ? La quête du collier coquillage par Himeko et Makoto, wah! Nous allons trouver à qui il appartient! Oui! Oui! »

D'accord, c'est bien, elle en met un peu trop pour que ce soit réaliste là.

« C'est si romantique!!! Tu ne trouves pas?! »

Quelque chose cloche, là.

Je la laissais dans son euphorie de me faire une surprise. Comme je l'ai prévu, elle me dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas être présente, elle avait un « supposé » entrainement, elle me laissait donc y aller seule et me fit promettre de tout lui raconter le soir venu. Ah, celle là. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour me faire plaisir. Je l'aime tellement Mako-chan, elle est exactement comme la sœur que j'ai toujours voulu avoir, nous ne sommes simplement pas relier par le sang. Pourtant, parfois, j'ai cette impression tellement nous sommes proches et tellement nous nous supportons mutuellement, d'accord elle m'aide plus que moi je l'aide, de toutes les embuches que la vie nous apporte.

Oui, je me sentais tout de même excitée pour demain. J'avais hâte de voir tout ce qu'elle avait prévu pour moi, j'avais hâte que la « Quête du Collier Coquillage » commence!


	3. S’il s’agissait du Collier Coquillage

**Chapitre Trois : S'il s'agissait du Collier Coquillage**

Les impressions… Connaissez-vous ce que l'on dit à propos du phénomène des premières impressions? On en dit très peu en fait, mais ce très peu est surprenant en soit. Dans une vie des plus normales, avoir des premières impressions, c'est tout à fait commun, ce qu'il l'est pourtant encore plus c'est qu'elles sont en grandes majorités fausses.

On dit également que pour nous faire une impression d'une personne, deux minutes sont suffisantes pour en tirer l'essentiel et prévoir si la relation qu'on entretient avec la personne devant nous vaut la peine d'être continuée ou pas. C'est triste à quelque part, décider du sort d'une personne en deux minutes. C'est un peu radical et c'est pourquoi j'opterai pour la première définition. Celle de la fausse impression.

C'est si compliqué, après tout, être soi-même que nous nous devons bien une seconde chance en tant qu'être humain. N'est-ce pas Himeko?

-=-=-

Il me fallut une heure complète à pied m'y rendre. Bien. Ça c'est à peu près une quinzaine de rue. Bien. Dont une dizaine que j'ai du reprendre, car je m'étais trompée de chemin. Bien. Soit près de quarante minutes à tourner à rond. BIEN! Mako-chan aurait pu me laisser quelques indices! Au moins me dire que la rue que je cherchais était une rue des plus riches de Mahoroba! Moi qui croyais connaître cette ville par cœur. Je m'avançais donc bien fièrement dans cette rue, bien en attente et étant certaine que ma meilleure amie me sauterait au cou à la première occasion si je ne faisais pas attention. Autour, éparpillés se trouvaient plusieurs arbres donc leur couleur était dans les teintes de jaune-orange. Une allée de tâches verticales brunes, oranges et jaunes dont les feuilles tombaient sans arrêt pour aller poursuivre leur vie ailleurs et renaître au printemps prochain.

Les quatre saisons sont un cycle des plus étonnants, c'est si dommage qu'on n'y porte pas plus d'attention.

J'arrivai donc à l'adresse correspondante, le collier, le bout de papier et même la photo se trouvant tous dans ma main. Mako-chan avait bien choisit son endroit au final. Si vous auriez pu le voir. Devant moi ce trouva une énorme grille surplombé d'un gigantesque fronton dont la seule sculpture présente prenait la forme d'une rose. La maison derrière, ou devrais-je le manoir, avait le toit d'un rouge délavé, quasi orange, mais les murs étaient d'un blanc impeccable. Une architecture étrangère en plein milieu d'une simple ville pouvait paraitre encore plus majestueuse.

Et c'est à ce moment précis que j'ai commencé à me sentir observé. Naturellement, je pensai à Mako-chan, caché derrière un de ses nombreux buissons. Presque comme si je pouvais la sentir tellement que j'étais certaine qu'elle m'épiait. Donc j'attendis, un petit moment, le temps de la laisser sortir, mais rien, encore. Voulait-elle vraiment que je sonne? Y avait-il au moins vit dans cet immeuble? Bon tant pis, je n'y pensai pas grand-chose et sonna.

« Manoir Himemiya, comment puis-je vous être utile? »

Je figeai et compris l'énormité de ma stupidité. Au moins, je la compris, laissez-moi ce point, un peu tard, mais je la compris tout de même. En fait, non, je compris qu'il y avait malentendus, mais je n'y compris rien d'autre. Mako-chan, qu'avait-elle avec cette histoire au finale? Le bout de papier, lui? L'adresse? Puis, les Himemiya? C'est bien la famille la plus riche de tout le secteur, c'est même à eux que l'école appartient, comme ils ont payés pour la faire reconstruire suite à un gros incendie. Jamais Mako-chan n'aurait pu avoir le moindre contact avec cette famille!

« Bonjour? » Continua la voix mécanique qui me sortie assez rapidement de ma torpeur qu'en j'ai dû faire un bond de deux mètres de haut. J'en rougis comme jamais je n'ai rougis auparavant. Les erreurs n'étaient jamais mon point fort lorsqu'il s'agissait de les rattraper, surtout lorsque c'est pout mon propre bien.

« Je…hum….hum…Himeko... Saotome Kurusugawa... Makoto…hum »

« Pardon? »

Je courrai .M'enfuir. L'important était de s'en aller. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi. Pourquoi. Pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait! Qui…qui m'aurait mit l'adresse des Himemiya…Qui…La photo? Et le collier? Depuis combien de temps était-il là? Qu'est-ce que. Mako-chan? Mako…Mako…anniversaire?

Il devait y avoir un raison, un point commun à toute cette bêtise. Quelque chose, un minuscule détail des plus subtiles pour expliquer tout…cela! Car ce « cela » était beaucoup trop énorme pour ne rien voir! Il se devait d'avoir Mako-chan derrière tout ça! L'inverse aurait été impossible! Je m'arrêtai donc dans ma course, à bout de souffle, pour scruter chaque buisson du regard. Et de recommencer. Et une troisième fois pour essayer de trouver quelque chose d'anormal. Quelque chose qui ne conviendrait pas au concept de « buisson ». Pourtant, j'ai beau regarder et regarder encore, rien ne semblait étrange.

« Bon matin, que cherchez-vous? Est-ce que je peux vous être utile?»

La douceur de la voix me pénétra la chair et je sentis immédiatement mes joues en rougir. J'oubliai en l'espace d'une seconde, d'un battement de cœur, ce que je cherchai pour me mettre à la recherche du détenteur de cette si belle voix.

« En haut, dans l'arbre »

Je tournai mon regard vers l'arbre en question pour découvrir qu'il était du côté de la demeure des Himemiya…et celle qui avait cette voix, cette générosité, c'était ni plus ni moins que Miya-sama. La Miya-sama qui me parlait, ELLE à MOI! Je devais bien rêver. Euh. Un instant. Que pouvait bien faire Miya-sama chez les Himemiya?

Miya-sama. Himemiya. Miya. Hime…Miya...Sama.

S'il existerait une échelle de stupidité versus intelligence, j'affirme que j'aurais été dans les -295, au minimum. J'existerai que dans le négatif. Quand je disais que je ne connaissais rien d'autre que ce que Mako-chan m'avait dit à son sujet, je le pensais.

Alors, la princesse des Himemiya, c'était elle. Himemiya-sama. Ça lui va plutôt bien, comme titre. Une fille, que dis-je!, femme de ce genre ne peut être autre chose qu'une princesse. Et, avec cette hauteur que l'arbre lui procurait semblait lui donner un effet majestueux, fantastique et irréel, à la limite. Elle était…incroyable. Sa beauté n'équivalait en rien de matériel que je puisse nommer. Elle était bien au-dessus de tout cela. Bien au-dessus de toi. Si merveilleuse… J'aurais bien pu fondre sur place en passant des heures à la regarder, dans cet arbre, assise, me regardant moi. De ses yeux d'améthystes que je voyais clairement pour la première fois de mon existence. J'en oubliai de respirer et je sentis mon cœur cogner dans sa cage pour en sortir.

Puis, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'une princesse de son genre pouvait bien faire dans un vulgaire arbre?

Vous savez, parfois…je me sens mal. Mal de l'aimer autant et pour des raisons aussi superficielles que celles que je viens de vous donner. Du moins, je viens de réaliser, en la regardant dans les yeux, son regard poser sur moi, oui, qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle n'était pas que « Miya-sama ». Elle n'était pas que son titre, pas qu'une famille. Elle n'était pas que beauté et élégance. Non...elle était plus, beaucoup plus…et c'est exactement ce plus que je me jurais de découvrir, mais par des moyens plus nobles. Allez savoir pourquoi j'eus se sentiment à cet instant, mais il était bien présent. Une nouvelle confiance en soit venait d'apparaître pour le meilleure. Je me le devais. Je me le jurais.

J'ignore combien de temps nous passâmes ainsi à nous regarder, il me sembla que le temps avait arrêté, il pouvait bien y avoir eut des siècles comme trois secondes que ça n'aurait absolument rien changé. Tout de même, je me devais de ne pas d'oublier la nécessiter de lui répondre.

« Je… »

Elle me coupa d'un signe de la main. Elle descendit de sa branche, ses longs cheveux bleutés la suivant, virevoltant dans le vent, s'agitant à chacun de ses mouvements et elle s'approcha de moi, mit les deux pieds sur la barrière de pierre séparant la demeure du reste de la ville et elle s'assit, tout simplement, me regardant un petit instant de plus. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. S'avoir que l'on est détaillé du regard est tellement gênant… et de sa part en plus comment s'en empêcher ?

« Kurusugawa-san, c'est bien ça ? De mon année ? »

Comment diable pouvait-elle bien savoir mon nom…?

« O-Oui…Mi-Miya-sama. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ?»

Que pouvais-je répondre à ça, sérieusement…la vérité me semblait si stupide et invraisemblable que j'en aurais eu honte que de commencer ma phrase, mais le silence n'était pas de mise non plus. Donc, il me restait le mensonge, mais qu'elle égocentrique doublée d'une hypocrite aurais-je fait si la première phrase complète que je lui aurais dites aurait été un paquet de mensonges? Honte, silence ou mensonge? Honte vive, honte longue ou honte interne? Je regardai mes mains et pris la décision.

« Je cherchais…c'est que… J'ignorais que vous viviez ici… j'ai trouvé ce collier et il y avait un papier avec une adresse dessus…alors. Alors. Alors. Je voulais le rapporter à son propriétaire! »

Vive. Vive. Vive. Moi j'étais vive, rouge vif, rouge écarlate, rouge cramoisi, rouge vermeil!

« Le collier? »

J'hochais la tête, trop effrayé de dire un mot de plus de peur de m'empourprer encore davantage et lui tendit le coller avec le coquillage qu'elle prit doucement, omettant volontairement la photo. Je voulus lire en ses yeux…je voulus savoir ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Mais j'avais en face de moi une Himemiya, et pas n'importe quelle Himemiya! J'avais la princesse des Himemiya, l'idole de Mahoroba, l'héritière d'une des familles les plus imposantes du Japon…une véritable déesse de mon monde tordu. Je n'y voyais rien, que ce soit car mes émotions m'aveuglaient ou car elle souhaite que je m'aperçoive de rien. Elle le tourna et retourna plusieurs fois avant de me le redonner et de me dire sur le même ton neutre qu'elle utilisait auparavant que ce collier ne lui appartenait pas. (Il est vrai que je voyais mal une princesse avec un collier d'aussi basse qualité).

« Merci, mais je m'en voudrais d'accepter les cadeaux de quiconque. Tu es bien gentille, quand même. » Miya-sama se redressa et je compris comment elle me voyait :

Une fan.

Mais non! Non! Elle ne comprenait pas! Je n'étais pas qu'une simple fan, non, je n'accepterai pas ce fait, je n'accepterai pas qu'elle me considère comme ça. Non! Pas question! Et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que moi, oui moi, Himeko Kurusugawa, j'ai un lien avec elle! J'ai un lien avec cette fille! Parce que, je suis plus qu'une fille ordinaire et parce qu'elle, elle n'est pas qu'une Himemiya! Non, elle et moi, nous avons un lien! Elle et moi! Elle et moi nous serons ensembles dans l'éternité! Je ne suis en rien Himeko! Je suis autre! Elle est autre! Nous sommes un! Non! Jusqu'à ce que je cesse d'exister! Jusqu'à ce que le soleil cesse d'illuminer le jour! JE NE LE PERMETTRAIS PAS!

« CHIKANE-CHAN NE T'EN VA PAS! »

…qu'ai-je fait?

…d'où vient ce nom?


End file.
